


Baby, I loved you at first sight

by littlewonderingstar



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Minor Hwang Minhyun/ Kim Jonghyun, No Smut, Please Kill Me, daniel is an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderingstar/pseuds/littlewonderingstar
Summary: Ever since young, Seongwoo was able to hear the thoughts of animals. This led to him being able to fulfil his dream of becoming a veterinarian. One day, someone brings in their "pet" to have it put down, Seongwoo is taken aback when he hears the animal scream "Please don't! I'm a human!"[ Based off a writing prompt ]





	Baby, I loved you at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy I rlly tried HHAHAH

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose as he looked in the direction of the nearby pond. 

Was it simply him hearing things? The 8 year old had no idea what to do as he pondered to himself. 

_Anyone... Help.. Please-_ Another wail broke his train of thoughts as he hurried to the direction of the sound.

Immediately, he espied something red at the edge of the pond. 

Gasping, Seongwoo quickly hid behind a nearby rock, not believing his eyes.

It was a red fox. It's breathing was uneven as it tried standing up but collapsing every single time. Something in the small boy broke as he continued watching the fox determined to stand up.

_Anyone? Please-_

There it was again! The voice! 

Seongwoo looked around confused as he scanned the forest. There was nobody. Only him and the red fox.

At that moment, the fox suddenly slumped on the ground. _Is this it? Will I die? I won't be able to even make it home in the forest before dusk breaks._ The same voice spoke, this time seemingly weary.

Seongwoo's eyes widened as his brain seemed to piece everything together.

The fox was speaking? Or was it him reading the mind of the animal?

Seongwoo rubbed his eyes as his mouth dropped open. 

How was this possible?

Seongwoo cautiously peeped out from behind the rock. "Hello?" He nervously whispered, in the direction of the injured fox.

Almost immediately, the fox's ears perked up and it tried to stand.

_Please help me! I beg you- wherever you are-_

The fox whined in pain as it collapsed on the floor again. 

Seongwoo's heart seemed to ache as he stared surrowfully at the injured fox. Clenching his fists, he got up from behind the rock and cautiously walked over to the fox.

Upon closer look, Seongwoo could see how the fox was bleeding, and its hind leg was placed at an awkward angle.

The fox seemed to realise someone was here, and looked up straight at Seongwoo, who froze. 

"I'm- I'm not going to hurt you, I promise!" Seongwoo cried, arms in a defensive stance.

The fox simply stared at him for a moment, before tilting his head. _Can you hear me?_

Seongwoo gulped as he slowly nodded his head, unsure of his own decision.

The fox kept quiet for a few seconds, and Seongwoo was growing more anxious by the moment. 

The 8 year old was unsure if he should stay and help the fox or run away for his life.

He was about to open his mouth and say something when the fox's thoughts interrupted his head again.

_Then, can you help me?_

Seongwoo couldn't say no to those big brown eyes. 

That night, Seongwoo ended up taking the fox back home.

~

Seongwoo smiled as he patted the cat's head, pausing to scratch its ears as well, earning himself a purr that reached his ears.

 _Yes, right there please!_ The cat meowed in response as it butted its head against Seongwoo's hand.

Seongwoo laughed as he listened to the cat. "Cute." 

Its owner laughed alongside with Seongwoo. You must be very special. I have never seen him being so affectionate to others, not even me!" 

Seongwoo looked up to the man, grinning a little. "Well, it's nothing much." 

A little reluctantly, Seongwoo lifted the cat off from his arms and passed it to its owner. "There you go little buddy! Stay healthy, alright?" He reminded the cat as he scratched the cat under its chin.

The cat only purred in response.

"Alright, that will be all. You can go to the receptionist and get his medicine." Seongwoo bowed politely as he held the door open for the customer.

"Minhyunnie, could you help me get the antiboitics for this young man and his cat here?" Seongwoo yelled to the receptionist, only to be greeted with a intense stare from the man.

Minhyun huffed as he stuffed the medicine into a plastic bag, sending Seongwoo a glare before plastering the sweetest smile on his face to the customer.

Seongwoo giggled as he closed the door. 

Sighing, he sat down on his seat as he twirled his pen. 

Ever since young after he realised he had the ability to read the minds of animal, Seongwoo had been determined to become a veterinarian to help animals.

Minhyun became his receptionist, not willingly, but by force.

Seongwoo had threatened to change their shared house's wifi password if his roommate didn't agree. Nothing hard about it, really.

A knock on the door brought Seongwoo back to reality.

"Hello?"

Seongwoo immediately straightened his clothes before setting the pen aside. "Yes, come in!" 

The door opened to reveal a man, who seemed especially nervous. He was carrying a- a wolf?!  
in his arms, and hurriedly slammed the door shut. How was he even able to carry such a huge wolf by himself given his small build?

Seongwoo stared, eyes widened as he took in the scene. He didn't even realise how his mouh hang open.

The wolf in the man's arms was beautiful. Seongwoo couldn't help but admire the gorgeous coat of fur on the wolf. It looked... impossibly soft.

The man quickly plonked himself onto the chair next to Seongwoo's table, eyes looking everywhere but Seongwoo.

Seongwoo cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sorry sir, but-"

"Call me Jonghyun. Just Jonghyun." Jonghyun interrupted him, flashing him a quick smile.

"Uh- yes, Jonghyun-ssi. I'm sorry but is that a wolf?"

Jonghyun froze, seemingly like a deer in headlights. "What? No- no it's actually my dog. He's just overweight and bigger then most dogs." He stuttered.

Unconvinced, Seongwoo furrowed his eyebrows at Jonghyun. "Well, if you insist. But that's definitely a wolf if I ever saw one. Never mind, so what happened to your 'dog'?"

Jonghyun hesitated for a second before stroking the wolf's fur. "Well, actually-"

He paused again, as if he was thinking of what exactly to say. "I'm- I'm actually here to put him to sleep. For- For good." His words seemed to shock him too as he hurriedly clamped a hand on his mouth. Upon hearing Jonghyun, Seongwoo's eyes flickered to him. 

To his surprise, the said wolf also snapped his head back to look at its owner, almost giving Jonghyun a horrified glare.

Seongwoo frowned. "But sir, there's nothing wrong with your-" He stared at the wolf, its big brown eyes now staring helplessly at him. "Your dog." 

Jonghyun's face seemed deathly white as he picked the wolf up with ease and placed the now struggling wolf on the table, much to Seongwoo's horror.

"Uh- I have my reasons..." Jonghyun mumbled out as he shoved the wolf towards Seongwoo.

Seongwoo gulped. What kind of request was this? He couldn't do this!

"Ah- I have to-" Seongwoo blurted out without second thought. 

The wolf struggled and kicked at Jonghyun again as its gaze never wavered from Seongwoo's own eyes.

Seongwoo's heart dropped. How could he put down an animal for no reason? Yes, it was a wolf, probably untamed, but it just wasn't morally right to put down a healthy animal.

At that moment, a shriek seemed to pierce through his thoughts just as the wolf suddenly snapped madly at Jonghyun's arm. It turned to stare into Seongwoo's eyes, almost pleading. _Please don't! I'm a human!_

Seongwoo froze. The wolf was a human? How was it possible?

His eyes glazed over as he helplessly stared at the wolf. What could he do? The customer- Jonghyun wanted it dead, he couldn't just say no in front of him because-

As if to make things worse, Minhyun burst into the room, holding a bunch of medicines in his arms. "Yah, Seongwoo, where do I put the new stocks in? There's already no place outside! I told you we should have-" He froze when his sight focused on the kicking wolf on Seongwoo's table, now being held down by Jonghyun whilst Seongwoo stood watching agape.

"Uh-" Minhyun tried to speak, but he stopped short, unable to figure out what exactly was happening. Seongwoo could almost see the loading sign flickering on top of Minhyun's head. Minhyun slowly put the medicines down on Seongwoo's other table as he squinted at Jonghyun and the wolf. Seongwoo swore that there was a flicker of recognition in Minhyun's eyes as he stared at both the wolf and Jonghyun before it disappeared, as though nothing had happened.

To his own surprise, Seongwoo grabbed at Minhyun's sleeve, trying to change the subject. "Minhyun! Could you- could you help me bring this customer outside to fill in the required forms?" 

Minhyun tilted his head in confusion, not catching what Seongwoo was exactly hinting at. 

Seongwoo tried winking at him weakly. The form! Seongwoo mouthed behind Jonghyun's back whilst gesturing wildly.

Realisation dawned on him a few seconds later. "Oh! Those forms... that all customers need to fill in!" Minhyun added, a little unconvincing.

Minhyun immediately glanced at Jonghyun, who was puzzled. "Here, Jonghyun. We need to go outside to fill in the particulars whilst Seongwoo-" 

He looked back to Seongwoo, who tried shooing him and Jonghyun away. "Whilst Seongwoo does his vet stuff." He ended lamely as he opened the door for Jonghyun. 

The moment the door closed, Seongwoo heaved a sigh as he glanced at the wolf, who was now sitting still on his table, observing his every movement.

"Hey, are you okay?" Seongwoo smiled weakly as he cautiously sat back on his chair, looking at the wolf. He wasn't sure if this wolf was tame or wild, after all, his owner seemed a little...

The wolf didn't reply, only staring fixatedly at Seongwoo whilst sitting upright on his table.

The room was silent, only filled with the heavy breathing of the wolf.

Seongwoo bit his lips as he scanned the wolf's body. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

The wolf whined as it laid down on all fours, surprising Seongwoo. Never in his lifetime had he seen or heard of wolves acting so much lke dogs.

"Hey, you can tell me, you know?" Seongwoo tried again, lowering his head down to the wolf's line of vision.

Seeing no response from the wolf, Seongwoo sighed. 

_He can't even talk to me, how does he expect me to tell him?_

Seongwoo grinned at the wolf's thoughts as he let out a sigh. 

"You can, as a matter of fact. I can read the minds of animals." Seongwoo winked for good measure. 

The wolf suddenly jumped up, as if embarrassed that Seongwoo had heard what exactly it was thinking.

_What? That can't be real!_

The wolf tilted its head to one side like a dog as if doubting Seongwoo's words. 

Seongwoo laughed softly, resting his head on his arms. "Yes, I can." He reassured as he crossed his arms playfully. "So, hurry up and tell me if you really are injured or not so I can help you."

The wolf suddenly sat up, before howling in delight, much to Seongwoo's attempts to shush it. It jumped excitedly around, its tail wagging animatedly.

"You could pass off as a dog, you act so much like one." Seongwoo laughed as he watched the wolf happily.

 _I can't believe you can read minds! This is awesome! I should bring you back home one day, it's gonna freak Jihoon out! That'll teach him!_

"Jihoon? Is he a wolf as well? I didn't know wolves had human names as well." Seongwoo asked, his brows furrowing.

The wolf suddenly stopped its train of thoughts, whining as its tail drooped, head hanging low. 

_Ah, shit. I forgot you could read minds. Never mind, forget about Jihoon. He's uh, yeah, a wolf like me too._

Seongwoo hesitated before reaching out and attempting to stroke the wolf's fur. "Sorry. I didn't mean to." 

_It's okay. It's not like you can help it._

Seongwoo hummed as he stroked the wolf's fur. It was surprisingly soft.

The two stayed like this for a while, just enjoying the comfort of the other.

Seongwoo suddenly bolted upright. 

"Hey! You haven't told me if you were injured or not! You could have been in pain and I-" 

The wolf seemed to laugh at Seongwoo's words as it howled. 

_You should have seen the look on your face!_

Seongwoo pursed his lips as he got up, his face serious. "Hey, I'm being serious here. I need to do my job as a veterinarian. Now tell me, are you injured? Is that why Jonghyun brought you here?" 

The wolf whined as it looked at Seongwoo, seemingly wanting the man to play with its fur again. _No, no- I'm not actually injured. It's just... uh... He- he probably thought I was unhealthy. Yea!_

The wolf seemed embarrassed as its tail flopped on the table, head looking down.

Seongwoo frowned. There was something off about what he said. It just- just didn't make sense.

"Okay..?" Seongwoo mumbled. "But-" His eyes widened as he remembered what the wolf had said just now.

"Tell me honestly. Are you a wolf or a human?" The wolf's ears perked up immediately as it stared horrified at Seongwoo. 

_I.. No, I'm just a wolf. I said it out of desperation to not get put down._

There was a long silence as Seongwoo simply blinked at the wolf, legs standing rooted to the spot.

The wolf tilted its head. 

_Are you okay, Seongwoo?_

"No, I'm fine." Seongwoo replied quickly, before suddenly glaring at the wolf. 

"Wait, then what am I supposed to do with you?" Seongwoo asked, sitting back down on his chair. 

The wolf wagged his tail. 

_You know, you- you could bring me home. I don't think I can go back to Jonghyun-hyung. He just told you to put me down._

"True." Seongwoo nodded as he sighed. "Honestly, you know, you are really obvious at hinting what you want." 

He made eye contact with the wolf's brown eyes again. The wolf only stayed still. _Awww, does this mean my plan failed?_ It blinked at Seongwoo cutely. 

"I'll just bring you home. No one will know that way. We'll figure out things from there, okay?" Seongwoo reasoned as he smiled at the wolf, trying to reassure it.

The wolf's eyes never wavered from him.

"But how am I going to get you out of here? You're not exactly small, you know." Seongwoo laughed.

An idea struck him as he picked up his phone and made a phone call to Minhyun just right outside his door.

"Seongwoo? You know you can just walk out and talk to me right? Do you even know how much money you are wasting right now by calling me? For your information, in case you did not know, me, Hwang Minhyun, pays for your phone bill so I expect a refund for this-" Seongwoo winced as Minhyun nagged at him the moment he picked up the call.

"Is Jonghyun still outside? The customer?" Seongwoo interrupted, crossing his fingers.

"Jonghyun? The customer that you asked me to help him fill up the necessary forms, right? Well, he- he actually left already. Even before I could get him to sign some piece of paper." Minhyun replied.

Seongwoo couldn't believe it. "What? Are you for real? How about his wolf- I mean dog?" 

"Nah, he just said something about doing the right thing and just left." 

"That's weird." Seongwoo mused as he stared at the wolf. "Never mind, that just makes things easier." 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are much appreciated!! (to motivate me to write more hue hue)


End file.
